Typically, when creative people (for example, designers) explain their early ideas to others, they use face-to-face communication. As part of the face-to-face communication sketches are often drawn and discussed. In practice, however, a face-to-face meeting may not be possible, practicable, or feasible, and people may have to rely on asynchronous communication.